Perfect
by LemonsREEM
Summary: When John looks at Sarah's book, they discover a new way of loving with a new perspective, proving that they are perfect. Rubbish summary, mature content i.e. sex; REQUEST FROM Ms.Smilee; remember to review request :3


**Hey, sorry I havn't updated for ages, I had loads of trips to go on and stuff, including Paris * woop *! Sooo, at the request of , I have here an I Am Number Four (movie) lemon! All I can say is, sorry for the wait :( Thanks for being so patient and whatever. And sorry if this is crap. It's my take on the bedroom scene when John and Sarah look at her book. Okay, I'll stop boring you now xD, enjoy. **

John flicked through the pages, staring at the detailed art work with great care. Sarah was so talented, her intricate and thoughtful pictures clearly done with great care.

"It's amazing," he breathed; Sarah looked at him with a kind of awkward hope.

She coughed quietly, insistantly, and John kept turning the pages, as though he was hypnotised by her mind which had been spread out so on the pages.

"Okay," she eventually said, smiling and taking the book carefully out of his hands. "That's enough".

John looked at her thoughtfully. "It seems like you wanna run away."

"I'll just be happy when I can get out of here," she explained, slightly put off on having to explain.

"I dunno, I've been to a lot of places," John said in an off-hand fashion, looking away.

"You don't have to give me the 'there's no place like home' speech," smirked Sarah, smiling in spite of herself. She didn't need to hear it, not even from John.

John laughed. "No, no. You can go wherever you want, see whatever you want to, but a place is only as good as the people you know in it."

His laughter died away, and the moment was suddenly so tenderm it hit Sarah.

She stared at John, at his beautiful blonde hair, his perfect skin, his amazing soulful eyes, so full of secrets...

"Do you really think so?" Sarah quizzed him quietly, keeping her eyes locked in his.

"Yes."

They stared at eachother for a moment, before Sarah leaned closer, on her knees.

"You're different John. Different to Mark," She almost scoffed, looking down at their legs which almost touched, before back into his eyes. "I like that about you."

John breathed in deeply, and blinked slowly, laughing slightly as he tried to find the right words which would fit with the moment. "Well, I hope you know I like you...Sarah."

They leaned closer yet, their lips almost touching. Sarah could smell John's scent, and inhaled curiously. It was John who moved that inch closer, and touched his lips on hers; they pulled away for a second before leaning in again, closing their eyes and pressing firmly.

John put his hand on the back of Sarah's head, in her gorgeous golden hair, stroking the back of her head tenderly as she melted in his arms and kissed.

He gently ran his tongue on her bottom lip, and opened his eyes briefly to see her expression. She seemed more than happy to oblige, and rested her hands on his cheeks, opening her mouth and letting him in.

Their tongues danced together, weaving in and out into imperfect patterns, and pushing against eachother harder.

Sarah found herself in John's lap, and wrapped her legs round his waist, kissing him more enthusiastically. Their breathing was shallow, fast, and they moaned against eachother's lips without quite meaning to.

Sarah suddenly opened her eyes when she felt something poke her through John's trousers, and she stopped kissing him.

John pulled away, slightly red, and murmered an apology.

"Don't be sorry," Sarah whispered, leaning her forehead against his. She inhaled deeply, as if sucking the air around her would make her braver, and said quickly, "I want you."

John leant back and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sarah responded before she could change her mind.

John felt unsure, and wondered if Sarah was just saying this in the heat of the moment. But he wanted her right back, needed to be deep inside her, needed to feel her close to him...

"Sure?" he repeated firmly, holding her hands and stroking them with his thumbs.

"Yes." Sarah replied, as equally firm, and knew that she wanted nothing more than him for the rest of her life. "I love you."

John stared at her, and kissed her again, on the jaw, the cheek, the lips. "I love you too."

He gently pushed her on the floor, gathering courage as he leant over her, on top of her perfect, beautiful body.

He kissed her again, stroking her face. "I promise I won't hurt you. When you want me to stop, tell me."

Sarah nodded, though she doubted she needed that advice.

John's kisses went lower, down her neck, making her squirm. He undid her grey cardigan, and slipped it off, onto the floor next to her.

Then, John slowly pulled her top off over her head, with the help of Sarah, and stared down at the amazing creature below him. He kissed her chest, and fingered her white bra lightly, before she arched her back to let him undo it.

Once the deed was done, he pulled it off, removed that too, revealing her startling, pert breasts. She was an average, perfect size, and he cupped one of her breasts tentivaley (sp?). She gasped slightly, and wriggled about beneath his warm, large hands. John ran his finger over the nipple, causing tingles to erupt all over Sarah, and her stomach twisted excitedly.

John bent, his other hand working on the other breast, and reached out with his tongue to lick the first, gliding it over her nipple and the smoothness around it. He sucked slightly, and Sarah moaned to herself, the tense sensation rushing straight to the pit of her stomach.

John sucked harder, and pulled his mouth off, blowing on the wet area, making Sarah moan again at the coldness.

He did the same with the other nipple, before kissing her quickly down her stomach, his hands sliding slowly down before meeting at the waist band of her leggings. Before he went further, he hurriedly pulled off his own clothes, leaving the top half of his body as naked as Sarah's.

Sarah stared at the perfect torso above her, and sighed with pleasure.

John pulled her leggings off slowly, revealing her white panties, omitting a strong smell of arousel.

"Hmm, Sarah, wet for me are we?" John whispered in her ear, licking the edge of her ear lightly.

Sarah closed her eyes and nodded; it made it easier, if not more enjoyable, not knowing what to expect.

John removed her panties quickly, almost roughly, and stared at the naked sex in front of him.

She truly was beautiful, he'd give her that, with a neat triangle of hair awaiting him, glossy with her arousal.

John groaned, and gently touched her lips with his fingers; Sarah jumped slightly and her breathing speeded up.

John bent down, his face close, his breath warm against her womanhood, and stroked her folds gently, running his finger across her clit. Sarah convulsed, and her teeth came together at the sensation.

John teased her for a minute, rubbing her wetness in to her pussy, and suddenly put his finger into her. Sarah's breathing was louder, more shallow, and John began a slow, careful rhythm, trying not to get too deep as to hurt her.

Sarah was close to her release, and began moaning as he gradually got deeper.

"Uh...John...John, I'm about to -" Sarah was incoherent, and John pulled his finger out, so Sarah's eyes snapped open and she stopped writhing.

Looking deep into Sarah's eyes, he put his finger into his mouth and sucking her juices off sexually. Her eyes widened, and he groaned against his finger – she tasted as good as she smelt.

He bent between her legs, and gave her pussy one good lick, wriggling his tongue daringly against her clit, and she began to moan again, begging to cum -

John sat up, undoing his jeans and pulling them off quickly, so he was just in his boxers. His erection was painful against his underwear. Under the eye of Sarah, he pulled them off too, releasing his throbbing, fully erected penis.

She looked startled at the size – which he took as a good sign – and leant back, almost timidly.

"Sarah," John said, leaning back over her, his erection touching her thigh. "Sarah, I promise we don't have to do this."

"You promise things too much," Sarah said huskily, closing one eye, and glancing down at his manhood. "I want you in me, John Smith."

John swallowed, and licked his hand, getting himself lubricated.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally, positioning himself against her entrance. Sarah replied with an annoyed growl, banging her fist against the floor.

John slowly allowed his member to stretch into Sarah's pussy, and pushed it in achingly slow.

Sarah's eyes widened at the fullness, and how big he was against her, but kept her lips together as not to squeal in pain. He was _very_ big, and the pain bit at her.

John pressed his lips against Sarah's, and stopped when he was all the way in. She panted, and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry," John said, kissing her forehead, cheeks and nose.

"It's okay," Sarah smiled, hooking her arm around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you."  
"Not as much as I love you," John teased, before dragging out slowly, almost the entire way out, and pushing back in.

Sarah eventually lost the pain into pleasure, and her whole body tingled from the fullness, and knowing it was John who was stretching her to her limit. John started up a rhythm again, and they both began moaning, Sarah clawing at his skin.

"John, go...faster!" Sarah moaned, her breathing the deepest yet.

John kept his eyes squeezed shut, and built up the speed; she was so _tight_.

"Sarah, you're so fucking tight, it feels so good!" he groaned, his mouth at her shoulder.

Suddenly, he shook as his release built and came, his cum filling Sarah to the brim; the sensation caused Sarah to have her own release, screaming obscenities vocally and loud.

John pulled out, and lay next to her, still panting. "I love you so much, Sarah Hart. You're almost too perfect to me."

Sarah stroked his face, kissing him and twisting on her side. "Not as perfect as you to me."

**Sooo, there we have it, my second (and admittedly, better) lemon, for ! Thanks for the request, any are welcome, and I hope you enjoyed this! I tried really hard with this, and managed to get it done under the hour mark :D Remember to review+request, guyyssss :***


End file.
